


What am I to you?

by MycologistsMushroom



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I came up with this on a whim, maybe i've improved lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycologistsMushroom/pseuds/MycologistsMushroom
Summary: Something, again. I’m pretty proud of this for being something I was just going along with. Enjoy those who like slight character depth. Have this little expansion on Hiyoko and Hajime dynamic, and on Hiyoko's character (I know it’s kinda ooc because of her using the funny bigger words). Hope you enjoy if ya read it. Comment if you’d like, either it be criticism or praise. Have a great day/night/evening to all who see this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 8





	What am I to you?

“Hey, Hiyoko?” Hajime inquired, half heartedly letting his voice escape his tired lips.

“Hm?” Hiyoko hummed back, eyes closed while laying down carefree on his stomach, only inquisitive of his questionary tone.

“What am I to you? A true friend? A love interest? Or am I expendable like I have been for so long?” He asked, voice not trembling, but straining as to not release an emotion he never wanted to show.

“I’ve never had anyone care for me and... understand me? You and Mahiru understand me, and you still understand that I am far away from being mean. I understand that all my actions aren’t justified, but I really don’t want people to get close to me. I’m afraid they’ll use me, or I’ll be a disappointment... But you and Mahiru are different from them, you two truly know that about me. You don’t force me to do anything, you just let me be with you, myself. I love you both for that. You’re my dearest friends, I would never want to only be able to keep one, because you both mean so much, but are both different. And please, as stupid as I sound, please do not leave me. I don’t want to be lonely again.” Hiyoko had went deep in thought responding, taking breaks to make sure she was steady, she was seeming genuine. She had truly cared about him, if reassurance was all he needed, she would supply it.

“Hm... I really love you too. I just sometimes don’t feel as important to a lot of people, you know? I just feel like I’m expendable. Thank you for telling me.” He said, closing his eyes, adjusting his head on the tree, letting a smile creep onto his face and he basked in the sun, letting her stay there, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I understand, don’t be afraid to tell me if you’re feeling like that again. I can’t force you to reveal your emotions, but I want you to know that I’m here for you, and you don’t have to hide what you deem undesirable from me.” She smiled and the hand on her shoulder. Letting her cheek rest on it as the sun shined on them, while they enjoyed each other and napped, forgetting everything but each other.

Maybe they were destined to be, maybe not as love, but as their solaces, the ones to confide in. They certainly had been fine with it.


End file.
